The present invention relates generally to clamping structures and more particularly to a clamping structure for making frames for pictures or the like.
In the field of picture frame construction, one of the primary problems has been the time consuming task of gluing and clamping all of the parts together. Various structures have been devised for the purpose of facilitating this clamping, but all known attempts to solve this problem have resulted in structures which are unduly complicated or still too time consuming.
One approach to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 171,899 patented in 1876. Another approach to the problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,458, which shows a picture frame holding structure which requires that eight different clamping devices be tightened to hold a frame in place, and loosened when such frame is to be removed from the clamping structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,348 shows still another complex device for solving this problem.
Consequently, it is clear that there is a need for a clamping device which is simple and dependable to use and economical to construct.